Marina Shelley
" That is my purpose, to preserve the ocean.. the sea. I live to teach others about my love for the water. A sacred deity that people underestimate. " - ''Marina Shelley " ''I don't like violence, but come at it then! You can't handle the crushing waves of my wrath. " Marina Shelley was born in the middle-upper class district to her parents Vern and Sarah Shelley sometime during the end of the Second War. Her parents, ex-naval officers, were loyal, kind contributers to the Alliance, who love for the water was where Marina got it from; in otherwords, her main trait she inherited from her parents. She grew in a wholesome family who taught her values. Marina was always around the docks, pestering the navy, crew members and such. Unfortunately for her, none of them seemed to be directly interested in the sea itself, simply serving the Alliance. Marina wasn't like young girls her age. She wasn't crushing on dreamy "pretty-boy paladins", she didn't have time to cause commotion and grasp attention. She wanted to persue her own personal goals, such as being somehow part of the water. Going behind her parent's backs and taking lessons in the art of arcane (her parents didn't believe in conjuring and doing magic -- it was immoral) it took her several long years to fully grasp arcane. Everyday, she never had any fun. It was always studying and working and achieving her goals. She simply didn't have time for play. She eventually learned the ways of Hydromancy, simply put, Water Magic. She studied it virgorously, day after day down by the beach. She became experienced in Hydromancy, taking over arcane, to where she could no longer cast even the basic of arcane spells, except a select few, only drawing arcane from the ley-lines. The blonde would soon get her wish to become "part of the ocean", whether she would like it or not. Early Beginnings and the Lion Armada Days Marina, still inexperienced in Hydromancy but still focused on progressing, heard word of the alliance port of Theramore all the way in Kalimdor. She took a portal in Stormwind, hoping to meet the Archmage Jaina, and learn her ways. (Little did she know that Jaina didn't specialize in water magic) She came across a man named Johnathan Westmoore, leader of the Lion Armada. Marina found this as a respectable organization that helped the greater good. She joined with high hopes and expectations. Even so, she found herself lonely and saddened, feeling that she wasn't really contributing to anything. She partipated in several attacks on Theramore by Horde. Due to never coming in direct contact with the Horde, Marina was frightened and unsure. Was this really what she wanted? She furthered her knowledge in Hydromancy, but she didn't feel like she was accomplishing much. She would soon be proved wrong. Marina found comfort and a friend in the ex-Horde tauren druid, Harthirn. He was hoping to join Theramore, due to it's supposedly passive leader. He was lynched and helped by Marina. He eventually left, and Marina never saw him again. This lowered her self-confidence and esteem, thinking she was to blame for Harthirn's absense. Regardless, Marina kept her head up, and the final straw came. A night elf in the Armada was killed, and Westmoore ordered her to dump the body in the ocean. Marina, furious due to the fact that the night elf was her friend, she attacked Westmoore, not only because of the night elf, but also due to Westmoore's arrogant and foolish behavior. With the help of Harthirn (who was still present when -this- happened), Westmoore fled, and Marina left soon after. Expedition to Outland: The Assault on The Black Temple Now moreso experienced, Marina's self-esteem and confidence improved, and she ventured through the Dark Portal, along with several others. One of the memorable fights she took part in, was the fight against the Betrayal. Before the legendary fight, she stayed out in Shadowmoon Valley, along with other adventurers and "heros", one might call them. Their attitudes and appearances scared Marina, but simply because she wasn't used to any of it. She would learn later to not judge on appearances. The hydromancer had many faults, like any other person. The fight drudged on, and eventually they faced the Betrayer. Marina had only heard stories of him and what he did, and Marina didn't hold back, throwing powerful waterbolts and whirlpools, bringing the Betrayer to his knees and eventual fall (with everyone else ofcourse.) The Sunwell The Sunwell. Quel'Danas, the power of the Sunwell.. the source of the blood elves' addiction. Hoping to help more, again, for the greater good. Along with others such as Garrock, Salentharial, Gabriel, and many notable others, they swirved right and left through the Plateau, eventually coming upon the feared demon tyant: Kil'Jaedan. Marina due to all the casting, passed out in the middle of the treacherous battle, barely being able to see the demon lord's fall. She joined the others afterwards at a joyous celebration, but left after it barely started. Although Marina was never one for attention or praising, she felt left out, lonely and uncared for. A new start and The Hydromancer's Sanctum is found A break is what she needed... a break away from the insults and ridicule thrown at her by her fellow magic-users for practicing the art of an "inferior" type of magic, Marina fled Stormwind in search of a place that wouldn't judge her. She ventured to Darnassus via boat, and from there, went to the mainland again, on a boat. She came across the very watery and mysterious land, Azshara, named after the beloved Night elf Highborne queen. Finding an old, slightly sunken but beautiful Highborne temple, she had an idea. A bright idea for a bright start. She called in many favors from Stormwind to bring books, tools and other needs. Many thought she was insane.. mad for even thinking of a thing. They simply didn't have confidence in the blonde Hydromancer. They doubted her. Fortunately, a select few novice Hydromancers joined her cause, which made Marina feel special. Finally, people are showing interest! But Marina knew it. Her self-esteem was beyind repair. Only a miracle could repair it. Surely, day by day, the Sanctum looked more presentable, with Stormwind banners, and beautiful tapestries of Water Elementals. It was her personal home, by the vast blue she cherished so much. Someone very special to Marina visited the temple the first couple of days: A naga myrmidon, Shivraj. He ordered Marina what she was doing, and insulted her with "land dweller", and mocked her love of the ocean. Marina persuaded him, and using logic and her passive-aggresive nature, she brought Shivraj to a halt, dropping his weapon. He told her of abuse from the Naga Overlord which was controlling the naga in the region: Krellian. Along with Marina, Shivraj ventured to the inland naga settlement, and slaughtered Krellian after he refused to became pacified. Many naga in the area knew of Krellian's hatred.. it wasn't what Azshara wanted, or so they thought. The naga made a promise to not bring harm to the Sanctum. Shivraj felt respect and love for Marina. He admired her confidence in the sea, and she controlled her Hydromancy better than another other naga siren he'd seen. Upon approaching her, she was at a juncture, that she rejected him, not because of him, but because of her. She'd never been in a relationship before, and it seemed foreign and strange to her. Their relationship seemed to decrease, but eventually after a circle of terrible events and weeks and weeks, Marina admitted her love to the naga. Many wouldn't approve of the relationship. Her parents, her peers and such. She didn't care, and neither did Shivraj. Their love was simply as strong and powerful as the ocean itself. Together, they prove to be a force to be reckoned with. The transformation, and Current Activities Marina with her strong and newly summoned Water Elemental Jetsam, conjured up a potion that would allow Marina to take the form of a fish whenever she pleased, so that she would be "a part of that world". The potion was poorly made, due to Marina's lack of experience in Alchemy. The potion in turn was a failure, resulting in Marina's DNA being mixed with a fish's, permantely with no way to resolve it. Whenever water would touch Marina's lower-half, Marina would transform into a half human half fish, a painful process which left her with zero energy. The human writhered on the ground, crying out in pain, reaching for Shivraj who watched in horror. He couldn't stand for her to lay there in pain.. he couldn't stand to watch her. He wanted to run... he didn't want to hear her CRIES. The blonde turned back and forth, digging her nails into the ground, causing them to break. Her legs broke out in painful scales, causing her skin to literally peel, causing massive blood loss. Her legs then fused together, stretching her muscles and skin beyond repair. Her feet and toes stretched, forming the shape of two fish fins, her skin turning into thin fish-like texture. The whole process was extremely painful, and left Marina tired, crying, and any sudden movement brought insufferable pain. Northrend, and Current Activities Due to still-lingering loyalties to the Alliance, Marina set out for Northrend with her hydromancers, including her small army of nagas, murlocs and mukkaras to aid in the effort against the Lich King. Heading into a large blotch of mist, Marina's large ship crashed onto shore, killing some of her hydromancers. She apparently came upon the ruined and seemingly vacant, ancient night elven temple: Riplash Ruins. Sea Vrykuls found the Guardians, and they went to battle with each other. With some casualities, Marina took over Riplash Ruins, and settled down and which after headed for Wintergarde against the Scourge. Many out-cries were heard and many rumors were spread when word of Marina allied with nagas and murlocs came upon ears. Despite the distrust, Marina still serves the Alliance loyally, hoping people will see her group of nagas and murlocs are great allies. Her lesser purpose in Northrend is to study Northrend marine-life, and to preserve it. Category:Characters